The Best Man
by CareyAlice1
Summary: Edward left 8 years ago without a word being said. Angela and Eric are getting married, Bella is the maid of honor and Edward is the best man. What happens when they see each other again? Why did he leave? Do they get there happy ending? All human
1. Chapter 1

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for this chapter:

Give Me a Sign By: Breaking Bejamin

Chapter 1

**BOV**

"Come on," I told Angela. "Who is the best man?"

"Eric swore me not to tell," she told me.

Angela and I have been best friends since I moved to Forks a little over ten years ago. I moved here to be closer to my dad, and so that my mom could travel with my step-dad Phil. We were always there for each other. She was there for me when "he" left, and I was there for her when she and Eric had fights.

We were driving to her wedding rehearsal in my old beat-up truck. Her and Eric hadn't told me who he chose as his best man. I knew the rest of the wedding party except that one. When we pulled up to the church she turned and looked at me.

"Bella," she said. "You're my best friend and almost like a sister to me."

"What's wrong," I said.

"Promise me," she said. "That you won't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you," I told her.

"Pinkie promise," she said with her hand outreached towards me.

"Okay," I told her with my hand meeting hers. "Pinkie promise that I won't get mad."

We got out of the truck and headed into the church, when I looked through the door I saw everyone. The groomsmen Mike, Tyler, and Jasper were joking around like they were little boys again. The bridesmaids were on the other of the church working on there make-up. They were Jessica, Alice, and Rosalie and we were all good friends. We walked up to them and set the bags down.

"Rose," Angela said. "I'm sorry that Emmett has to be an usher."

"He prefers that," she responded. "So no hard feelings."

"Angie," Mike said. "Eric called and said that he would be here in about five minutes. He had to pick up you know who."

"Okay," she said. "Newton stop calling me Angie or I'll tell Jessica what you told Eric."

"What did you saw," Jessica said standing up. I noticed that when Mike said "you know who" everyone smiled. What were they not telling me?

"Alice," I said pulling her to the side. "Please I'm begging you. Who is it?"

Alice was like a sister to me, and I one time I thought that we were going to be sisters. I was in love with brother until he left me. One day we are having this great day and the next he was gone. No note, no phone call and no explanation. His clothes and a few belongings were gone. He calls his family every now and then from what Alice says. Her and the rest of the family don't mention him if I'm around.

"Bella," she said looking at Jasper and taking a deep breath. "I would but Jasper said that if I did then he was going to take my credit card."

"Okay," I told her. Eric came in and grabbed Angela from behind spinning her around. Sometimes I wish that I could remember how that felt but I couldn't

"Is everyone ready," he said. "Mr. Webber how would you like us to line up."

Angela's uncle from upstate Washington agreed to marry her and Eric so that her dad could walk her down the aisle.

"I need the girls to go to the back and the guys to the side," he said. "Where's the best man?"

"He's coming in from the back," Eric answered quickly. Why was everyone hiding this from me? I was getting really pissed now.

"I need the three bridesmaids, the ring boy, the maid of honor, and the bride," her uncle said.

We stood there and waited as we each took our turn. It was my turn and as I looked down the aisle there was still no best man. I walked down the aisle looking at the ground so that I wouldn't fall. I had a habit for following down and getting hurt and this was not the time. As I got closer I heard a door close, and when I looked up I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Distance By: Editors

Far Away By: Nickelback

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I saw "him", Edward Cullen who left me eight years ago. He still looked the same nothing has changed about him. I met his green emerald eyes and wanted to melt. His bronze color hair still hung the same as it did as if we I had seen him yesterday. There was one part of me that wanted to jump up in his arms and kiss him. The second part wanted to smack him and demand the answers that he owes me. Then there was the third and final part that wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry. I couldn't do that this is Angela's big day and I wouldn't spoil it. We stood across from each other, he smiled at me with that famous smile of his. So since I was going to be nice I smiled back at him, and looked forward for the rest of the rehearsal.

We didn't speak to each at the church. In fact when it was finished I got in my truck and headed on over to the Cullen's house. Esme insisted that her and Carlisle throw the rehearsal dinner as there wedding gift. Angela and Eric's parents were more then glad to allow them to do that. When I pulled up to the house I just stayed in my truck. I put my head on the steering wheel wanting to cry. I held my tears back knowing that when I made it home I could break down there. When I saw him at the church a flood of emotion hit me. How could he just stand smiling knowing that he broke my heart.

*****Knock, Knock*****

I looked over and Angela was knocking on my window. When I raised my head she climbed in on the passenger side.

"Are you mad at me," she asked.

"No," I told her. "I told you that I wouldn't be. I just want to know why no one told me."

"Eric," she started to say. "He said that if you knew then you would back out of the wedding."

"He's crazy," I told her. "I would never back out on you and your big day."

"Thanks," she said giving me a hug. "Come on I'm hungry."

When we made it into the house everyone was gathered around Edward talking to him. I grabbed a glass of wine and walked towards the kitchen. I wanted to see if Esme needed any help with finishing the dinner up.

"Can I help," I asked her putting the glass on the counter.

"Bella," she said stopping what she was doing and giving me a hug. "You should be out there with everyone else."

"I know," I told her.

"But you can't," she said finishing my thought. "It'll be okay."

"I know," I told her checking on the bread in the oven.

"Mom," the velvet voice said coming into the kitchen.

"Edward," she said stopping once again to hug him this time. I shut the oven door, grabbed my wine glass, and headed towards the door. "You don't have to go, Bella."

"Yes, I do," I told her looking at the doorway. I knew that if I faced her I would start to cry.

"Bella," Edward said but I just kept walking.

**EPOV**

_A couple of hours earlier_

"Did you tell her," I asked Eric.

"No," he said. "In fact no one has told her that you are coming and it's killing her."

Eric and I grew up together but I haven't been back to Forks in eight years. I was a dumb ass and left the one person that meant the world to me. I didn't even give her a reason or tell her why. I caught up with Eric about two years ago in Seattle and we had became friends again. He had told me what she went through, and my family told me as well. They had told me she had tried to date one of her dad's best friends sons but it stopped before they went out for the first time.

Eric asked me to be his best man before he proposed to Angela. I couldn't let my boy down so I accepted the position gladly. He didn't tell me until after he proposed who the maid of honor would be. It was her and that's when I started my plan. Eric and Angela had everyone swear not to tell her that I was the best man. I didn't want her to see me and back out on Angela. When we pulled up to the church Eric looked at me.

"Okay," he said. "Go through the back and when you see her come down the aisle you come in."

"Deal," I told him when he got out of my car. I got out a minute later and walked towards the back of the church. As I walked I thought about that last day with her.

_We had this special place, a meadow that had these beautiful wildflowers growing to be more exact. It was a beautiful sunny day and we were both laying on the grass. She was curled up to my side fitting like a puzzle piece asleep. I couldn't help but run my fingers in her long brown hair that laid framed her face perfectly. She was the best thing in my life and I wanted to make her mine forever. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was turning grey. _

_ "Sweetheart," I said to her in her ear. "We have to go it's going to rain."_

_ "Okay," she said sitting up and kissed me._

_ We both ran back to my Volvo before the rain hit. On the ride over to her house I drove with our hands intertwined. She looked at me smiling and she looked so happy, When we got back to her house, she leaned over and kissed me. The kiss was soft, pure, and full of love. I placed my forehead on hers looking into her melting chocolate brown eyes._

_ "I love you," I told her._

_ "As I love you," she responded. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ She got out of the car and I waited until she was in before I left. When I got home I laid on my bed. All I could do was think about her. What she meant to me. How much I was in love with her. How I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Then something hit me and I got a sick filling in my stomach. Did I really want her to be the one? The one when there were so many others out in the world. She was the only girl that I truly dated. I needed to leave to find this out. She would probably never speak to me again, never forgive me, but I needed this. _

_ I packed my clothes and waited for my parents to go to bed before leaving. Before I headed out the door I grabbed a photo frame off my night stand to keep with me. I started the Volvo and drove into the night._

That was eight years ago and a lot of regrets that haunt me. Of course there were other women, but none of them compared to her. None of them filled the void that I caused when I left. She was my angel and I may have lost her forever. I was an asshole but there was no excuse for that. My past is my past and my future I hoped was walking down the aisle. I opened the door right on cue as Eric said.

My Bella, my angel, my love, the one person that made my world go round. She was staring at the ground trying not to fall. She was clumsy but that's what made her, her. She looked up at me and I met those brown eyes. I wanted to get lost in her eyes. I could tell that she was lost, and still in pain. A pain that I caused when I left her and she never got over. I wanted her in my arms so that I could comfort her. I didn't know how she would react if I did this. Would she allow me or would she smack the shit out of me. I didn't want to chance it this was Eric and Angela's day and I didn't want to cause trouble. We stood across from each other and I smiled at her hoping for one in return. There is was her smile that warmed my soul. She turned and faced forward while I continued to stare at her. As soon as it was over she belted out of the church.

"Edward," Tyler said. "Where have you been?"

"Where haven't I been," I responded to him.

"We better head over to mom's," Alice said. "I'm sure that Angela is hungry."

"You have no idea," she said. "I want to check on Bella. I fill bad that we hid this from her."

"She's fine," Alice said and then looking over at me. "She's been through worse and made it through alright."

Thanks Alice! I knew that I hurt her, but she didn't need to rub it in my face. We all got in our cars and headed over to my parents house. When we got there I saw her truck in the driveway. She was still driving that death trap that her dad bought her for moving out here. As I got a closer look she was still in her truck with the her head on the steering wheel. I was heading over to see her when Angela ran past me.

I turned around and headed in. Mom hadn't changed it one bit since I left. She had food and wine sitting out and I could smell dinner cooking. The next thing I know everyone is around me asking questions.

"What have you been up to," Jessica asked.

"Had any good adventures lately," Mike asked.

While Mike was asking me his question I saw her come in, grab a glass of wine and head towards the kitchen. I needed a minute with her that's all I needed.

"Listen I would love to talk to everyone," I started to say. "But this is Angela and Eric's day. No more asking me questions."

I started towards the kitchen and I overheard her and mom talking. I couldn't help but stand there and listen.

"I know," she told her.

"But you can't," my mom said. "It'll be okay."

"I know," Bella told mom.

"Mom," I said coming into the kitchen.

"Edward," she said stopping to hug me. She shut the oven door, grabbed her wine glass, and headed towards the door. "You don't have to go, Bella."

"Yes, I do," she told her looking at the doorway.

"Bella," I said but she just kept walking. "I really fucked up."

"Language," my mom said. "Yes you did. You hurt a lot of people with that little stunt of yours."

"I'm sorry mom," I told her. "I love her."

"You need to tell her then," mom said plating the last dish.

"She won't stay in one place," I pleaded to her.

"I can tell you this much," she said looking at me. "She's not over you. I know that she never stopped loving you. Tell everyone that dinner is ready."

"Thanks," I told her kissing her cheek.

I walked out of the kitchen with a little bit of hope in my heart. Hope that I could have my Bella back in my arms. This time it would be for forever with no doubts.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Cry By: Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I walked out of the kitchen into the living room where everyone was gathered. They were all in their own conversations. I made way over to Alice and pulled her to the side.

"How long did you know," I asked her.

"Jazz told me yesterday," she said. "He's known from the start."

"Wow," I said. That was the only thing I knew to say. I couldn't believe that these people, my so-called friends have known this for almost a year.

"Bella," she said. "I could beat the shit out of him for you."

"No," I told her. "I'm fine this time. I promise I'm fine."

"Dinner is ready," I heard Edward say.

As everyone made there way to the dinning room, Alice gave me a hug. I walked into the dinning room see that Esme and Carlisle pulled out all the stops. There were candles light everywhere, and bouquets of roses everywhere. Everyone was amazed at the dinning room and the food smelled great.

"Oh, Esme this is perfect," Angela said hugging her.

"Your welcome, I wish that Carlisle didn't have to work so that he could enjoy this to," she said.

"Stay and eat with us," Angela asked.

"Alright," Esme agreed and took the seat beside Edward.

"Before we start," Edward said standing up. "I want to make a toast to the Angela and Eric. I've known the both of you for years and I'm happy that you two ended up together. I can see in Eric's eyes how much he loves you Angela. I wish you both joy and love for your marriage. To Angela and Eric!"

"To Angela and Eric," everyone said. I couldn't help but see that Edward looked at me the whole time he gave his toast.

"Bella," Angela said nudging me. "Your turn to toast."

"Angela," I started to say as I stood up. "I've known you and Eric for ten years ever since I moved here. Since then I have never seen you look at another guy they way you look at Eric. Eric I wish you and Angela the best of luck. I hope that I am."

I had to stop and catch my breath because the tears were on the verge of falling. Then Alice squeezed my hand supporting me and telling me that it was okay.

"I hope that I am lucky to find someone one day who loves me. Exactly how Eric loves you. To Angela and Eric!" I finished saying all of that looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry Angela but," I said but I couldn't get it out.

"Go," she said.

I put my glass on the table and left the dinning room. When I made it to the back door, I took my shoes off leaving them on the porch. When my bare feet hit the grass I took off to this meadow that was just past the Cullen's property. It was a special place and I needed the comfort that it brought me. When I made it to the meadow the sun was starting to set I walked over to a swing that was hanging from two trees. I remembered the first time that he brought me here.

_We had been dating for a few months and he wanted to surprise me. So him trying to be the romantic type blindfolded me and brought me here. Little did he know you don't blindfold a girl who is clumsy to begin with. He ended up carrying me part of the way after falling half a dozen times. He lead me over to the swing and took the blindfold off. It was gorgeous the flowers were blooming all over the meadow and this swing was sitting in the perfect place._

_ "It's beautiful," I told him turning around to face him. He took me into his arms and kissed me. His kiss was soft, pure, and had a meaning of love._

_ "I'm glad you think so," he said. He had a puzzled look on his face and it worried me._

_ "What's wrong Edward," I asked. _

_ "I love you, Bella Swan," he blurted out. It was the first time he told me and I was shocked._

_ "I love you too," I responded._

_ "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in biology class," he said looking into my eyes. _

_ "Edward," I said. It was all I could say, he was telling me how he felt with all his heart. _

_ "I needed you to know," he told me. "This place, this meadow is our little getaway to spend time alone."_

_ I reached up and kissed him. I was in love with this boy who just admitted that he loved me. I sat in the swing and he pushed me._

Today eight years later I stand in "our" meadow alone. After he left I would come here to remember our time together. Then there were times I would come here just hoping that he would show up or be here waiting for me. Tonight I sat on the swing and let it all out. I just let the tears roll. I know that I promised myself to wait until I got home, but I couldn't stop. I felt someone come behind me pushing me, so I turned around to look them in the face.

**EPOV**

I walked out of kitchen and noticed that her and Alice were standing to side talking. It looked as if they were deep in converstation or plotting my death.

"Dinner is ready," I announced to everyone.

As everyone made there way to the dinning room, I saw Alice giving Bella a hug. I was the last one who walked into the dinning room to see all that Esme and Carlisle did. They pulled out all the stops for this dinner. There were candles light everywhere, and bouquets of roses everywhere. Everyone was amazed at the dinning room and the food smelled great. I noticed Bella's expression when she saw everything, and it was lovely.

"Oh, Esme this is perfect," Angela said hugging her.

"Your welcome, I wish that Carlisle didn't have to work so that he could enjoy this to," she said.

"Stay and eat with us," Angela asked.

"Alright," mom agreed and took the seat beside me.

"Before we start," I said standing up. I knew that I should be looking at Angela and Eric but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. "I want to make a toast to the Angela and Eric. I've known the both of you for years and I'm happy that you two ended up together. I can see in Eric's eyes how much he loves you Angela. I wish you both joy and love for your marriage. To Angela and Eric!"

"To Angela and Eric," everyone said raising there glasses.

"Bella," I heard Angela say. "Your turn to toast."

"Angela," She started to say as she stood up. "I've known you and Eric for ten years ever since I moved here. Since then I have never seen you look at another guy they way you look at Eric. Eric I wish you and Angela the best of luck. I hope that I am."

She had stopped and I could tell that she wanted to cry. I saw Alice squeeze her hand giving her support. She looked at me before finishing her toast.

"I hope that I am lucky to find someone one day who loves me. Exactly how Eric loves you. To Angela and Eric!" She said still looking at me. I felt like that the world was falling onto my chest.

"I'm sorry Angela but," she said to her.

"Go," Angela said to Bella. She put her glass down and headed out of the dining room. I wanted to get up and chase after her, but mom grabbed my handed.

"Give her a few minutes head start," she told me.

"I won't know where to find her," I pleaded to her. Everyone else had gone to eating forgetting that Bella had left the table.

"Yes you do," she told me. "Think about it Edward. Where would you go if you were Bella?"

I thought about what my mom said and it hit me. She would go to "our" meadow, because that's where I would go.

"Please excuse me," I told everyone getting up.

"Come on Edward," Jessica said. "We need to catch up."

"He'll be back," my mom said. "He has something more important to take care of."

"Thanks," I told her.

I left the dinning room walking towards the back door. I just hoped that I was right and she didn't go somewhere else. When I walked onto the back porch I saw her shoes sitting there and I felt hope. I took off running to the meadow that was once our safety net and I was going into uncharted waters there. I made it to the meadow just as the moon was coming out and shinning over it. I didn't see her at first glance until I saw the swing move.

I remembered that the swing was where I first told her that I loved her. I remembered that day.

_We had been dating for a few months and I had wanted to surprise her. So me trying to be the romantic type blindfolded her and brought her here. I forgot you don't blindfold a girl who is clumsy to begin with. I ended up carrying her part of the way after falling half a dozen times. I lead me over to the swing that I had my dad help put up and took the blindfold off. It was gorgeous the flowers were blooming all over the meadow and this swing was sitting in the perfect place._

_ "It's beautiful," she told me turning around to face me. I took her into my arms and kissed me. My kiss on her lips was soft, pure, and had a meaning of love._

_ "I'm glad you think so," I said. I was nervous I has something that I wanted to tell her. I wanted it to come out perfectly._

_ "What's wrong Edward," she asked. _

_ "I love you, Bella Swan," I blurted out. It was the first time I told her and I was hoping that she felt the same way_

_ "I love you too," she responded._

_ "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in biology class," I said looking into her eyes that made me melt. _

_ "Edward," she said. It was as if that was all that she could say. I was laying it all out for her. _

_ "I needed you to know," I told her. "This place, this meadow is our little getaway to _ _spend time alone."_

_ She reached up and kissed me. I was in love with this girl and I had just admitted that to her. She sat in the swing and I pushed me.  
_

I remember that I was so nervous that day, but it was also one of my happiest because I told Bella the truth. As I made my way closer to the swing I heard her crying. It broke my heart knowing that this was all my fault. That I had caused her this much pain. I was behind her so I decided to push her for old times sake. When I did this she turned around to look at me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Character**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Breath me By: Sia

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I turned around facing the person who was pushing me on the swing. The face was blurry with all the tears coming down my face and I only saw an outline. I felt their hand brush the tears off my cheeks and I closed my eyes allowing this to happen. When I finally opened my eyes I saw who it was. It was Edward, and he was here in the meadow with me. How many times I had wished for this to happen, and here it was coming true.

"I'm so sorry," he said kneeling in front of me. "I know that I owe you so much more then that."

"You just left me," I said in a whisper. "No note, no phone call, not even an explanation."

"Bella," he said putting his forehead against me. When he did this I sat up and got off the swing.

"Why," I demanded. He didn't say anything he just stood there frozen. "Edward why did you leave?"

"I'll tell you," he said. "Can you come over and sit on the swing?"

"Why," I asked.

"I want to be able to look you in the eye when I tell you the truth," he said hanging his head down. If he was finally going to tell me the truth then I could at least sit on the swing. "Do you remember that last day?"

"Of course," I told him. "I have relived it so many times trying to see where it all went wrong."

"It was all my doing," he told me. "When I got home I started thinking about us and our future."

"What was wrong with that," I asked him trying not to cry.

"While I was thinking something came over me," he said. He put his face into his hands and started to sob. "It had nothing to do with you, believe me. I got scared and the only thing I knew to do was to leave."

"So that's it," I said. "You got scared, and you left. You're not answering my question though."

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me for sure," he said.

"How could I hate you anymore," I responded placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I was scared because I hadn't experienced anything new," he said with his head still hanging low.

"What experiences do you mean," I said to him. It took me another minute before the answer clicked. What he meant was sexual experiences and other women. My blood was boiling and I wanted to hit him. "You asshole!"

"Please Bella," he said as I got up. "They meant nothing to me."

"You son of a bitch," I yelled at him. "That's why you left me so that you could go and sleep around with other women."

"Bella," he said grabbing my arm. "You're the only one I have ever loved. They meant nothing, they could never take your place."

He had my arm so that I couldn't go anywhere. He was pleading me to listen but I was pissed off. I did the only thing I could do. I faced him and slapped him as hard as I could seeing if he would let me go. As I made contact with his face my hand stung, but he didn't flinch or let me go.

"I hate you," I said breaking down and punching his chest. "You broke my heart, and never looked back."

"Bella," he said grabbing me and pulling me to his chest. "Let it out, love. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I took in his embrace and cried. Eight years of pain and hurt came flooding out. He didn't move or flinch, he stood there holding me not saying a word.

"Bella," he said finally. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," I told him looking up to meet his gaze.

"I love you," he told me. "I've always loved you from the first moment I saw you in biology class almost ten years ago. Those other women meant nothing to me. They never made me feel the way I feel about you. I wanted you to know that Bella. I love you and promise to never make the same mistake twice."

"Edward," I said. It was all that I could say to him. The tears had stopped and it was time to heal at last. "There had never been anyone else but you. I just wished that you could've talked to me before you left."

After I finished speaking, I felt his lips on mine. This kiss wasn't like the ones before he left. His kiss had longing and passion in it, and I had never felt that before. I had missed him so much that what little bite of hate I had for him disappeared then. I welcomed his kissed by kissing him back. I guided my hands up to hair and locked my fingers in that bronze colored hair that I loved.

"I've missed you," he said when he caught his breath. "I love you Bella Swan and want to spend everyday making it up to you."

"Edward," I had started to say but he cut me off.

"You don't have to decide tonight," he told me. "I'm catching the red-eye to New York tomorrow night and I won't go unless you don't want me to."

He kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in the meadow to think. What was I going to do?

**Please Review**

**The next chapter will have Edward's point of view of the meadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers own all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Now You Know By: Hilary Duff

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I was behind her so I decided to push her for old times sake. When I did this she turned around to look at me. She had tears running down her face. I raised my hand to her face and wiped the tears off her cheek. I had forgotten how soft her skin felt underneath my fingertips. When she opened her eyes and saw that it was me she didn't move. Instead I moved around the swing to face her.

"I'm so sorry," I told her kneeling in front of her. This was a start to telling her the truth and I needed to take it one step at a time. "I know that I owe you so much more then that."

"You just left me," she whispered to me. "No note, no phone call, no explanation."

"Bella," I said putting my forehead against hers. When I did this she sat up and got off the swing.

"Why," she demanded. I didn't say anything I was trying to think of something to say to her. "Edward why did you leave?"

"I'll tell you," I said to her. I knew that mom was right at this point, I had to tell her the truth. I owed her that much, and more. "Can you come and sit on the swing?"

"Why," she asked.

"I want to be able to look you in the eye when I tell you the truth," I said hanging my head down in shame. She came and sat down on the swing and I kneeled on the ground looking into her chocolate eyes. "Do you remember that last day?"

"Of course," she told me. "I have relived it so many times trying to see where it all went wrong."

"It was all my doing," I told her. She had no clue how many times I relived that day, or thought about the events differently. "When I got home I started thinking about us and our future."

"What was wrong with that," she asked me fighting back tears. There was nothing wrong with that in fact I was the one who fucked it up.

"While I was thinking something came over me," I said. I put my head in my hands and started to sob. I was disgusted with myself at this point. "It had nothing to do with you, believe me. I got scared and the only thing I knew to do was to leave."

"So that's it," she said. "You got scared, and you left. You're not answering my question though."

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me for sure," I said. I knew what question she wanted answered and I was afraid of the aftermath.

"How could I hate you anymore," she said placing her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I was scared because I hadn't experienced anything new," I said with my head still hanging low waiting for the aftermath.

"What experiences do you mean," she said to me. She hadn't put the pieces together I thought. Then her hand came off my shoulder and I looked up. "You asshole!"

"Please Bella," I said as she got up. "They meant nothing to me."

"You son of a bitch," she yelled at me. I didn't say anything because I knew that she needed to vent on me. "That's why you left me so that you could go and sleep around with other women."

"Bella," I said grabbing her arm as she walked away. "You're the only one I have ever loved. They meant nothing, they could never take your place."

I had her by her arm so that she couldn't go anywhere. The next thing I knew she turned to face me and slapped me. When her hand hit my cheek it stung worse than a thousand bee stings. I didn't flinch or let her go. She wasn't going anywhere until I told her how I felt.

"I hate you," she said breaking down and hitting my chest. "You broke my heart and never looked back."

I stood there letting her hit my chest. Letting her take her anger out on me. She was wrong about something, Yes, I did break her heart but she was wrong about never looking back. I have looked backed everyday for eight years.

"Bella," I said grabbing her and pulling her to my chest. "Let it out, love. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She took my embrace and cried. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I just stood there holding her, not moving until she was ready.

"Bella," I finally said. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she told me looking up to meet my gaze.

"I love you," I told her. "I've always loved you from the first moment I saw you in biology class almost ten years ago. Those other women meant nothing to me. They never made me feel the way I feel about you. I wanted you to know that Bella. I love you and promise to never make the same mistake twice."

"Edward," she said. She didn't say anything but instead looked at me. The tears had stopped flowing and I could see her beautiful eyes. "There had never been anyone else but you. I just wished that you could've talked to me before you left."

I could wait any longer, when she finished talking I cupped my hands around her cheeks and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like any that I had given her before. This one had passion and longing in it and I hoped that she felted it. She welcomed my kiss and returned it back to me. She locked her fingers in my hair and I placed my hands on her back pressing her to me.

"I've missed you," I told her when I caught my breath. "I love you Bella Swan and want to spend everyday making it up to you."

"Edward," she said but I cut her off.

"You don't have to decided tonight," I told her. "I'm catching the red-eye to New York tomorrow night and I won't go unless you don't want me to."

I kissed her forehead before leaving the meadow. I walked towards the house praying that I wasn't on that plane tomorrow. Instead I wanted to be here in Forks with Bella starting our lives together.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Jar of Hearts By: Christina Perri

When the Love Falls By: Yiruma

Do I By: Luke Bryan

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I stood a couple of minutes after he left running everything through my mind. I was beyond pissed at him for what he did. How could someone do that to the person they love? He left because he didn't have any "Experiences". Experiences my ass, I wanted to scream out loud and let it all out. Something came over me when I brought my hands to my face, my fingertips traced my lips. This kiss was so different, he had never kissed me like that before. I admitted to myself that I did welcome it with open arms since I kissed back. In fact I kissed him with as much passion and longing in return. I decided that I needed to head back to the house, and let everyone know that I was okay.

When I made it back to the back porch I put my shoes back on and walked into the kitchen. I saw Esme cleaning up, so I decided that the least I could do was help. I grabbed the other kitchen apron and put it on going to stand beside her.

"Bella," she said looking at me. "You don't have to help clean."

"Yes I do," I told her picking up a towel to dry the dishes. "It's the least I could do since walking out at dinner."

"Honey, it's not your fault," she said hugging me.

"Esme," I said looking up at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said. "You know that you can always ask me anything."

"Where did he go," I asked biting my lower lip. She knew exactly what I was asking, and about whom.

"He called a few days after he left," she said looking at me. "He was in New York, and I begged him to come home."

"Why New York," I asked her. She took my hand and lead me to the table to sit down.

"I asked him numerous times," she said taking a seat. "His answer was it was the city where dreams come true."

She stopped speaking and looked at me before saying anything else.

"He got into Julliard a couple of months after arriving in New York and specialized in piano," she said smiling. "You know how much he loved playing the piano."

"Yeah I remember sitting beside him all the time when he played," I told her smiling.

"Since finishing at Julliard he has traveled the country playing," she told me.

"If he stayed here with me then he would have never gotten to Julliard," I whispered to myself I thought.

"No honey," she said grabbing my hand. "That's not true, he loves you. When he would call he always asked about you."

"Why couldn't he tell me," I pleaded to her.

"He knew that you were mad and hurt, and didn't want to hurt you anymore. Carlisle and I are the only ones who know about Julliard," she said. "Everyone else thinks he has gone on these adventures around the country having new experiences. Of course he told me about the others but he vowed that they meant nothing to him."

"That's what he told me tonight," I said. "About the experiences and I just don't know what to do."

"Don't give up yet," she said getting up and hugging me.

"Thank you," I told her. "I better be going home."

"Have a good night," she told me kissing my cheek. Esme has always been like a second mother to me, and I needed that when my mom couldn't be here. "Drive safe."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Angela and Eric were still here talking with Alice. I made my way over putting a smile on my face.

"There you are," Angela said hugging me. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," I told her. "I'm sorry about earlier and running out."

"Don't worry about it," she said. Then she turned to Eric and smacked him in the stomach. "I told you Eric we should've told her."

"I'm sorry Bella," he said reacting to the smack. "Edward made me promise not to tell and so I told Angela. I hope that you're not mad at us."

"Of course not," I told them. "I could never be mad at you guys."

"My brother didn't hurt you again did he," Alice said. "I swear I'll kill him if he does."

"No," I told her. "He didn't do anything."

"Good," she said. While she said this I looked for my keys on the table where I put them earlier.

"Alice," I said looking at her. "Where are my keys?"

"I moved them to the den with everyone else's bags," she said.

"I'm going to go get them and head on home," I told them hugging them bye. "I'll see you in the morning."

I walked out of the living room and down the hall. As I made my way to the den I heard the faint sounds of a piano playing. He was playing and it sounded so beautiful the melody he was playing. The sound was coming from den and that's when I remembered that the piano was in there. Shit how was I going to do this. I wasn't ready to talk to him again. I mean he told me the truth but not the whole truth, Esme had to tell me that. I had a lot to think about and a lot to sort out.

_Get yourself together Bella. You can do this, just don't make a sound. He'll be to busy playing to realize that you are in there._

I put my hand on the door knob and gently turned it. I quietly opened the door and my way into the den. I saw him sitting there with his back to me he looked so content playing this lovely melody. I spotted my keys on the chair and grabbed them quickly going back to the door. As I closed the door I heard the music stop and start back up. I made my way to my truck and headed home.

**EPOV**

When I made it back to the house and into the kitchen I saw that mom was putting leftovers in the fridge.

"Thanks for earlier," I told her. When she heard me she jumped a little.

"You know not to scare me like that," she said. "You're welcome. How did it go?"

"I told her how I felt," I said. "I told her half of the truth."

"Edward," she said. "What part did you tell her? Please tell me it was about Julliard and not the other."

I didn't say anything at all. I knew that I should have told her the part about Julliard. Why didn't I think of that.

_ When I left home I headed to New York because that was the city where all dreams come true. Little did I know that my first couple of months involved sleeping with random women and partying. I met this guy named Felix who introduced me to the life of partying. Sure it was great at times but after a while it got old. I remember walking down West 5th street in Deer Park and coming across Di Piano-Joseph. I walked in and sat down at one of his grand piano's and started playing. After a couple of minutes a gentlemen dressed in a business suite approach me._

_ "My name is Aro," he said. "I heard you playing and thought that is was wonderful. Have you ever considered Julliard?"_

_ "No sir," I said. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."_

_ "Well Edward," he said. "How would you like to come and specialize in the piano?"_

_ "Wouldn't I have to audition," I asked._

_"You just did," he told me. "What about it? Full ride and everything that goes with it."_

_ "That would be wonderful," I said. I couldn't believe that this random stranger was giving me this and more. He was giving me a chance to escape the life of partying and going to a life of promise and music._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow morning at this address to work everything out," he said handing me a business card._

_ "Yes sir," I told him looking at the card. "I will see you in the morning."_

After that morning my life changed. I went to Julliard and specialized in piano like Aro said I would. Since finishing at Julliard I traveled the country playing my piano in concerts or special benefit parties. That's how I got back into touch with Eric, we were both in Seattle for different reasons but staying at the same hotel. To him and everyone else they think that I have been on adventures experiencing new things.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said. I knew that I was up shit creek when she said my full name. "You told her about the others didn't you."

"Yes," I said. "I didn't mean to tell her. It just came out that way."

"What am I going to do with you," she said to me. "To change the subject. How long are you staying?"

"I leave tomorrow night," I told her. She looked sad, and I knew why she felt like that.

"I haven't seen you in so long," she said. "You just got home, can't you stay for a couple of days."

"You know that I would love to stay," I started to say. "But I'm supposed to playing at a benefit concert the next day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I at least got to see you for a day. Go get some rest, I'm sure your drained with everything that has gone on today."

"Love you," I told her kissing her cheek.

"Love you, too," she said going back to cleaning.

As I made my way to the living room, I saw that everyone was gone except Eric and Angela. They were busy talking to Alice so I easily made it through the living room without anyone of them stopping me. I headed down the hall to the den. Mom and dad usually kept the piano in there so that I could play and not disturb anyone else. When I walked into the den I saw my piano still sitting there, so I went and took a seat in front of it. I ran my hands over the keys playing a melody that I composed.

After playing for about twenty minutes, I heard the door open. I just ignored it and played on. I heard a set of keys being picked up, and the door starting to shut. I turned around and saw her closing the door. I figured that she still needed time so I didn't stop her, and continued to play. When I finished playing I headed up to my old room for the night. I walked in and saw that mom didn't change it, it was if I never left.

_******Knock, Knock******_

"Come in," I said. When the door opened it was brother Emmett. Thank goodness he had my bag with him.

"Here's your stuff," he said throwing it in the middle of the floor.

"Thanks," I said. "How are you?"

"Now the infamous Edward asks," he said laughing. "I'm good actually I'm nervous as hell right now."

"Why are you nervous," I asked sitting in the floor looking through my bag.

"I'm going to propose to Rose after the wedding tomorrow," he said. "I'm getting a sick feeling in my stomach."

"You'll be fine," I said still looking for something. "Just don't do what I did heaven's sake. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret any of it."

"I would never think about running away," he said. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Found it," I said pulling a picture frame from the bag.

"I remember when dad snuck into the den and took it," he said pulling the frame from my hand. It was a picture of Bella and I, we were sitting at the piano. Dad decided that it would be funny to sneak up on us and take a picture with his new camera.

"Yeah," I said laughing. "Sorry I wasn't around Emmett."

"No hard feelings," he said giving me the picture back. "Just don't fuck with her heart this time. Alice would kill you if you hurt her again."

"I got that point across at the church tonight," I said. "I don't want to hurt her again."

"See you in the morning," he said leaving my room.

"See you," I told him.

I still had the picture frame in my hand looking at it. I had carried this with me everywhere for the past eight years. I had lied to my mom about the benefit in New York. The truth was even though I had a flight, I back out of the benefit six months ago. I told Bella how I felt, now the ball was in her court and she had to decide.

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway of my house. It became my house when Charlie got married to Sue Clearwater and moved down to La Push with her. Of course he still comes over to visit every week for dinner. He is still the chief of police to the good people of Forks. I'm happy that he was able to find someone to love and be happy with everyday.

I walked through the door and up the stairs to my bedroom. I rummaged through my top dresser draw and found a picture frame. I pulled it out and looked at it. Carlisle had snuck into the den one afternoon when I was sitting at the piano watching Edward play. I stood there laughing thinking about it.

I had a lot to think about now. Do I give him another chance? If I do will he get scared and runaway again? Do I let him board that plane tomorrow? I feel like my heart is in a jar and it can't breath. What am I going to do?

**Please Review!**

*******Angela and Eric's wedding is tomorrow. What will Bella do now that she knows the truth? Will she give Edward another chance? Will he be boarding the plane to New York with a broken heart?*******


	7. Chapter 7

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

How Much Sleep Can You Swallow By: Bombay Bicycle Club

Remember By: Harry Nilsson

You Belong With Me By: Taylor Swift

I Keep On Loving You By: Reba McEntire

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was sleeping when I felt someone jump on my bed. I looked over at the clock at it said eight in the morning. I had three hours before I had to be at the church, and I was expecting at least one more hour of sleep.

"Bella," I heard Alice say.

"Damn you," I told her laughing.

"Come on," she said acting like a five year old jumping on my bed. "We have to be at Angela's in thirty minutes."

"No," I said. "You have to be Angela's in thirty minutes."

"Please Bella," she said pulling the comforter off my bed.

"I'm getting rid of that spare key," I told her sitting up. "Okay, I'm up."

"Hurry up and shower," she said getting my dress from the closet.

I hurried into the bathroom and showered using my favorite shampoo. When I got out of the shower I throw on a pair of jeans and a buttoned up flannel shirt. As I walked into my room I saw Alice holding the picture frame.

"Where did this come from," she asked holding the picture frame.

"I've always had that," I told her. It was the picture that I dug out last night.

"Yeah," she said puzzled. "I guess your right. Let's go"

We made it down the stairs and I was grabbing my keys when Alice took them from me.

"No way are you going to miss this dress up," she said. "You're riding with me."

The ten minute drive to Angela's was me listening to Alice talk. She was always full of energy and it made me sick sometimes. I couldn't help it but listen to her and laugh. When we pulled up to Angela's we got out and met Rosalie in the driveway with a tray of coffee. I was more then glad making my way over to her grabbing it.

"I'll take those," I told her smiling.

"Let me guess Alice woke you up," she said glaring at Alice.

"Yeah," I told her. "Did she get you up?"

"No she did worse," she told me and then Jessica walked up beside Alice.

"She didn't," I said to her looking back at Jessica.

"Yep," she responded. "She sent Jessica to wake me up. Keep it up Jessica or you'll have a broken nose."

"The pixie made me do it," Jessica said laughing and pointing at Alice.

"Remind me not to piss you off when you wake you," I told her.

"You got it," she said laughing.

When the door opened I saw Angela sitting at the table getting her hair done. The rest of the morning went by in a blur. As we each got our hair and make-up done we talked about memories.

"Remember that time Jessica when," Angela started to say but had to stop because she was laughing.

"What time," she questioned.

"Wait I know," I said. "When you and Mike got caught in the janitor's closet."

"At least I didn't pass out in the middle of biology class," she said laughing.

"I couldn't help it," I said looking around, and we were all laughing. "We were doing blood typing."

Before I knew it, it was time to put our dresses on. The other bridesmaids had yellow strap-less dresses that hung to their knees. Mine was a sapphire blue strap-less dress with a yellow sash at my waist and it to hung to my knees. Alice insisted that I wear heels today to look more elegant. While we got our dresses on, Angela's mom helped her into her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful," Alice said. She did her dress was a simple strap-less A-line dress. It didn't have any beading or bling in Alice's terms, but it was perfect just the way it was.

"Thanks," she said.

"Let's go get you married," I said, and everyone laughed.

We had to get to the church because we were taking pictures before the ceremony. When we got there Eric and the groomsmen were waiting. The photographer had it set up to take the first picture when Eric saw Angela for the first time. I couldn't help but shed a tear, because it was beautiful. After that picture, everyone was placed in different poses.

"I want a picture of the bridesmaids with the groomsman they are paired with," the photographer said. The guys wore suites with their ties matching the bridesmaids dresses.

"Good" the photographer said. "Now I need the maid of honor and the best man."

I walked up to the front of the church meeting Edward there. Why did he have to look so damn good? His suite tie matched my blue dress and we stood there standing beside each other.

"Now stand closer together," the photographer said. "Honey he won't bite."

I inched closer to him and put on a smile for Angela. I hadn't thought about him all morning and now everything was crashing towards me. I had to give him my decision and I was still going back and forth.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I knew that I blushed because I heard him chuckle as he walked away.

When the pictures were finished and the guests were seated it was time for the wedding to begin. Before I knew it, it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I just prayed that I wouldn't fall as I walked. As I got closer I saw Edward standing beside Eric smiling. I couldn't help it my natural reaction was to smile in return. When I got to my spot I turned and watched Angela and her father walk down the aisle. I looked over and saw Eric wipe a tear from his face. The ceremony was sweet and short. Just what Angela wanted and Eric knew not to argue with her over that.

"You okay Bella," Alice when we were back in her car heading to the country club for the reception.

"Yes," I told her. "You know what weddings do to me."

"Yeah I guess your right," she said not pushing the subject anymore. "So I have some great news to tell you."

"What is it Alice," I said looking at her.

"You can't tell anyone," she told me. "Emmett is going to propose to Rose today."

"That's great," I told. "I hope that they are happy together."

We pulled up to the reception with the rest of the wedding party there waiting. When we made it in Angela and Eric had there for first dance together. The song was perfect for them it was _You Belong with Me _By: Taylor Swift. When the next song started I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"May I have this dance," Edward asked.

"You know that I can't dance," I responded to him as I looked at him.

"You'll be just fine," he said to me. "It's just one dance, Bella."

"Okay," I said getting up from the table.

He took my hand and lead me over to the dance floor. He took my right hand in his hand, placed my left hand on his shoulder, and placed his hand on my waist. I looked up at his face and wanted to get lost in his eyes. I just wished that things could be better between us and different between us.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole truth," I asked him breaking the silence.

"I didn't know what to say," he responded. "What do you mean by the whole truth?"

"Your mom told me about Julliard," I told him.

"I owe you more then that," he said.

"When does your flight leave," I asked. I needed to know in case I wanted him to stay.

"In a little over three hours," he said. When the song ended he put his forehead on mine and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll always love you, Bella."

"I know," I responded back.

He walked off the floor and headed over towards Jasper and Emmett. I walked out to the back porch to get some air. I guess that I had been out there standing for a few minutes ten minutes tops when the flower girl came up to me.

"Bella," she said as I bent down to meet her at eye level. "I was told to give this to you."

"Thank you princess," I told her taking the envelope. When it was in my hands she took off running.

I examined the envelope before opening it, there were no names on it. Not only that it was a rather thick envelope. I opened it and pulled out a picture frame with a letter covering the picture. The frame was worn and looked as if it had gone to hell and back. I pulled the letter off the front of it to see a picture that I have seen many times. I opened the letter taking a seat on the nearest bench.

_Bella,_

_ I know now that I have probably lost your love forever. I understand your decision and will not bother you any longer. This picture was the last thing I grabbed eight years ago walking out the door, and it has gone everywhere with me. Every concert, audition, and benefit you were there with me. I know that I screwed up by leaving, and regret it everyday. You were the one and only good thing to happen in my life. You were my world and I loved you more then anything. I would dream at night that I was home with you. You were always in my arms and I never wanted to let you go. If there is anything in my life to regret it was walking out on you and our love. I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day. I will always love you, Bella Swan._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Edward._

I folded the letter back up and looked at the picture wiping tears from face. It was the same picture I had in my room of us at the piano. I sat there for a while rereading the letter when it hit me. I needed to speak to Edward before he left. I walked back into the reception looking for him, but I couldn't find him nor Jasper.

"Where is Edward," I asked Alice. "I need to speak to him for a minute."

"Bella," she said looking at me. "He's already gone. Jasper is taking him to Seattle to catch his flight."

"What," I said shocked. He was gone again and then it hit me. He wanted his answer on the dance floor.

"What is it," Alice said. "Just call his phone, I'm sure that he would answer."

"I need to speak to him in person," I told her.

"Take my car," she said handing me her keys. "I don't know if you'll make it in time his flight leaves in a little over two hours and it's almost a three hour drive."

"I need to at least try," I told her hugging her.

I got into Alice's car and sped off hoping to get to the airport in time.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning and headed down to the living room. Eric and the rest of the groomsmen were already here playing XBOX 360 with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey sleepy head," Eric said.

"Hey," I responded. "You ready for the big day?"

"Yeah," he said. "I would be more worried about the bridesmaids if I were you guys."

"Why would you say that," Jasper asked.

"Well," Eric said.

"Damn you Eric," Emmett said. "What is happening to piss my girl off? Spill the beans."

"Angela said that Alice," he said choosing his words wisely. "Alice was going to go and get Bella up. Then Jessica was going over to Rosalie's to do the same, and take them to Angela's house."

"Emmett," I said. "Just pray that they get their coffee."

"I know man," he said playing again. I looked at the clock and it was ten o'clock and we only had an hour until we had to be at the church.

"I'm going on to shower," I told them pointing at the clock.

When they saw the time they went in different directions. I headed up to my bedroom and took a quick shower. Afterwards I sat at the end of my bed writing a letter to Bella in case I was on that plane tonight. I told her how much I loved her and how I regretted hurting her. I took a thick envelope off my desk and placed the letter and my picture frame in it. I packed my bag, placed the envelope on top and got dressed. When I headed downstairs I noticed that everyone's ties were different colors. Eric had white, mine was a sapphire blue, and the other guys were yellow. I thought that was odd but knew that it would work out in the end. I put my bag in Jasper's car and we headed to the church.

We were the first to arrive, so we had to wait for the girls. The first one I noticed was Bella, because she had on my favorite color blue. Not only that but she took my breath away, her hair was done is loose curls and hanging around her face. Then the rest of the bridal party walked in. The photographer had it set up to take the first picture when Eric saw Angela for the first time. I couldn't help but watch her shed a tear when the picture was being taken. After that picture, everyone was placed in different poses.

"I want a picture of the bridesmaids with the groomsman they are paired with," the photographer said. The guys were suites with their ties matching the bridesmaids dresses.

"Good" the photographer said. "Now I need the maid of honor and the best man."

I walked up to the front of the church meeting Bella there. She was gorgeous and I felt like grabbing her and kissing her.

"Now stand closer together," the photographer said. "Honey he won't bite."

She inched closer to me and put on a smile. I couldn't get her out off my mind and I needed to say something. I was leaving soon and she still hadn't given me an answer.

"You look beautiful," I whispered into her ear. I saw her face blush and couldn't help but chuckle as I walked away.

When the pictures were finished and the guests were sitting it was time to start. I watched her walk down the aisle and smiled at her. She smiled at me in return and I couldn't have been any happier. I wanted to run down that aisle, grab her in my arms and kiss her. She still hadn't given me her decision and it was killing me. After the ceremony which was beautiful and short. I could tell that this was Angela's doing because Eric would've lost for sure in an argument. I got back into Jaspers car and we headed to the reception.

We pulled up to the reception and had to wait for the rest of the wedding party to arrive. When everyone was here and ready to go we headed in. When we made it in and Angela and Eric had there for dance together. The song was perfect for them it was _You Belong with Me _By: Taylor Swift. They grew up together so for them this song was perfect. When the next song started I walked over to Bella and touched her shoulder.

"May I have this dance," I asked her.

"You know that I can't dance," she responded looking at me.

"You'll be just fine," I said to her. We went through this during our high school prom. "It's just one dance, Bella."

"Okay," she said getting up from the table.

I took her hand and lead her over to the dance floor. I took her right hand in my hand, placed her left hand on my shoulder, and placed my hand on my waist. I looked up at her face and wanted to get lost in her eyes. I just wished that things could be better between us and different between us.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole truth," she asked me breaking the silence.

"I didn't know what to say," I responded. I didn't know what she meant by the whole truth "What do you mean by the whole truth?"

"Your mom told me about Julliard," she told me. I guess mom told her last night when she came back in the house.

"I owe you more then that," I said.

"When does your flight leave," she asked. I felt my heart breaking. She had made up her mind and this was how she was telling me.

"In a little over three hours," I said. When the song ended I put my forehead on hers and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll always love you, Bella."

"I know," she responded back. That's all she said to me, and I knew that after last night she had moved on.

I walked off the floor and headed over towards Jasper and Emmett. I saw her walk out to the back porch to get some air I guess.

"What's the game plan," Jasper asked when I made it over there.

"Give me five minutes and we'll leave," I told him.

"Man," Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about this."

I walked out to Jasper's car to grab the envelope. I stopped and told everyone bye and that I promised to call them soon. On my way back in I stopped the flower girl with a business deal.

"Princess," I said kneeling down. "There is a girl named Bella on the back porch. Could you give her this?"

"What do I get," she asked.

"How about twenty dollars," I said handing her the money.

"Okay," she said taking the money. "Bella on the back porch."

"Right," I told her.

She took the package and headed out the back door. Jasper walked over to me and I motioned to him that I was coming.

"Emmett," I said before he took Rose to the side. "Tell mom that I will call her later. Good luck!"

"Thanks," he said hugging me. "I'll tell her. Come home soon and stay longer so that we will actually see you."

"Okay," I said laughing.

When I got into the car I was defeated and heart broken. I looked at Jasper and he took off towards. In a few hours I would be back in New York knowing that I tried my best.

**What does Bella have to say to Edward? Will she make it to the airport in time?**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the chapter:

I'd Come For You By: Nickelback

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Please don't let me too late," I said to myself while I drove.

I hadn't look back since Alice handed me her car keys. All I thought about was getting to the airport. The letter and the picture frame were sitting in the passenger seat next me. I had a thousand things going through my mind. I didn't care, I had to stop him from getting on that plane to least talk. I knew that if he got on that plane, I would never see him again. The drive seemed to take forever and I did no less that seventy miles an hour the whole way. I was happy when I saw the exit and pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed the letter and picture frame and ran into the airport.

"Flight 852 to New York last call for boarding," the announcement said. I looked at the board and saw that his gate was on the other side of the airport. I took the deathtraps of shoes off, picked them up and took off running. I noticed a clock while I was running and I had less then five minutes to get there. I ran as fast as I could weaving my way around the crowd of people. I finally made it to the gate, and the door was shut.

"The flight to New York," I said to the attendant. I had to ask I needed to know. All she could do was look at the window and point.

"I'm sorry miss," she said. "But it's taking off right now."

"No," I said. I was too late and didn't get a chance to talk to him.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Yes," I told her. It wasn't alright and it was my fault this time.

I sat down in a chair looking at the picture in the picture frame. Tears started to fall on the picture as I sat there. After a couple of minutes I got up and headed to the car. I grabbed my cell from the passenger seat and called Alice, of course it went straight to messages.

"Alice," I said staying calm. "I was too late. The plane had already taken off when I got to the gate. I'm driving home and your car will be at my house with the keys in the front seat."

I hung up the phone and drove back to Forks.

**EPOV**

The drive back to Seattle was quiet. Jasper and I hardly spoke he was leaving me alone and I was glad. I sat there and wondered if this was how she felt when I left. My heart was shattered and I didn't know how to put it back together. I didn't feel like this when I first left. Maybe because I expected her to always be there when I came back and now she wasn't.

"Thanks Jasper," I said when we pulled up to the airport.

"You're welcome," he said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," I told him grabbing my bag. "Take care of my sister will you."

"Yes sir," he said standing straight up and saluting.

"Very funny smart ass," I told him laughing. "I'll call when I get in New York."

"Have a safe flight," he said getting into the car.

I watched him drive-off and headed into the airport. I looked at my ticket and headed towards the gate on the other side of the airport.

"Flight 852 to New York last call for boarding," I heard being announced as I handed the attendant my boarding pass.

"You made it just in time sir," she said.

"Thank you," I said walking on.

When I was on the plane I took my seat and buckled up. I closed my eyes thinking this was for the best. She deserved to be happy, she deserved to be loved, and I couldn't give her that.

"This is captain speaking we are cleared for takeoff. So seat back and we'll be in New York in a few hours," the captain said over the PA.

I looked out the window saying goodbye to Seattle as took off. I said goodbye to Bella as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the chapter:

It's Not Over By: Chris Daughtry

Say (All I Need) By: One Republic

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

After I got back to New York I headed to my apartment and crashed for the remainder of the night. When I woke up the next morning I thought that I should've at least called mom. I didn't though she thought that I had a benefit to play at tonight and I was going to let her continue to think that. I mainly stayed in the bed with the shades drawn so that it would remain dark in the room. Every time I closed my eyes Bella was here with me. That when I realized I had suppressed so many emotions over the years that they all came out. The only time I actually remembered showing this much emotion was when I was little. Emmett decided to be an asshole and knocked over my city that I had made out of Lego blocks.

After a while I let the exhaustion and heart break take over for the night and win. I woke up the next day refreshed and knew that I had better call my mom.

"Mom," I said when she answered the phone.

"Edward," she said. "How did it go last night?"

"It went good," I said lying through my teeth. "How are things there?"

Good," she said. "Emmett is getting married to Rose finally."

"I know," I told her. "He told me the night before he proposed to her."

"Did you speak to Bella at the airport," she asked me.

"She didn't come with us," I told her. This puzzled me she knew that Jasper was the only one taking me.

"Yes she did," she told. "After she opened the envelope the flower girl gave her. Alice gave Bella her car keys and she headed to the airport."

"No," I told her. My heart was beating faster and my palms became sweaty. She came to the airport. Did she really want me to stay or did she want to tell me off. I didn't care she came to the airport trying to stop me.

"Edward she went," my mom argued with me over the phone.

"Could you put Alice on the phone," I asked her.

"What do you want," she said being a smart ass.

"Did Bella come to the airport," I asked holding my breath. I never doubted my mom at all. It's just that I needed a second opinion.

"Yeah," she said. "She called when she was leaving the airport. She said that she was too late when she got there. I haven't talked to her since she left the reception."

"Thanks," I told her hanging the phone.

I paced my apartment for a few minutes thinking over a few things. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, and I felt hope again. I had to come up with a plan to see her again. As I opened the shades it hit me, the perfect idea. I grabbed my phone and made a few phone calls to set everything up.

**BPOV**

It's been four days since the wedding and I haven't left my house. I just wanted to stay in and think over things. I've tried to put the puzzle pieces together from the reception. Everything was fine between us until I asked. He took the question as my answer. He can be so pig-headed at times and he took my question out of left field. I just wanted to know what time his flight was to see how much time I had left to decide.

Of course I hadn't fully decided what to do. Then the flower girl gave me the envelope with the letter. I looked over at my dresser and saw the letter and the picture frame sitting there. There was a part of me that hated him for leaving and giving up on "us". Then the other part was still in love with him. It didn't matter how many years went by, I would always love him.

After he left I honestly tired to move on, but I couldn't. I tried with Jacob he was Billy's son, and Billy was Charlie's best friend. He was good buddy, but I could never love him like I loved Edward. I told him right before we actually went out for the first time. We're still friends and I'm happy for him. He's happily married and loving everyday of it.

_ *****Knock, Knock****_

"Coming," I yelled coming down the stairs. When I opened the door it was Alice and she was carrying a box with her.

"Hey," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I told her.

"Are you sure," she insisted.

"Alice yes," I told her. "Come in."

"Good," she said walking into the living room and putting the box on the table. "There's a party at the house tonight. We're celebrating Emmett and Rosalie's engagement."

"Okay," I told her but why was she telling me.

"You're coming," she said smiling. "Your dress is in the box and it starts at seven o'clock."

"Alice," I said looking at the clock and seeing that it was already five in the evening.

"You're coming," she repeated to me. "Rose and Emmett want you there. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll be there," I told her smiling. I knew that I would never win a fight against Alice when it came to a party.

After she left I walked over to the box and opened it. It was a sapphire blue dress that was beautiful. I held it up to me and smiled knowing that she was right. I headed upstairs and showered to get ready for the party. When I came downstairs I looked in the mirror one last time. Alice could bitch all she wanted I was going to wear flats. I didn't want to worry about falling all over the place. I brushed a loose curl out of my face, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

**What is going to happen at the Cullen's house? What is Edward's idea?**

** Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the chapter:

Only Hope By: Switchfoot

Airplanes By: B.O.B

Chapter 10

**BPVO**

When I pulled up to the Cullen's house I saw that Alice pulled out all the stops. There were candles lining the walkway all the way up to the front door. I got out of my truck and straightened out my dress from where I was sitting in the truck.

"Bella," I heard someone say. When I turned around I saw Jessica dragging Mike along.

"Hey," I told her.

"Why did you leave the wedding so soon," she asked.

"I wasn't feeling so well," I lied to her. "I went on home and stayed until I felt better."

"I hope you feel better," she said.

"I'm feeling a whole lot better," I responded.

"I caught the bouquet," she said smiling at Mike.

"Great isn't it," Mike said disgruntled.

"That's wonderful," I told her giving her a hug. "I'll see you inside."

"Ok," she said, and I headed into the house.

When I walked in I saw just about everyone who was at the wedding. Alice had flowers everywhere, and where there wasn't flowers she had candles. I spotted Rose and Emmett and headed into their direction.

"You came," Rose said grabbing and hugging me.

"I wouldn't miss this," I told her. "Congrats to the both of you, especially you Emmett."

"What do you mean," he asked looking puzzled. Rose and myself couldn't stop laughing.

"What she means," Rose said trying to stop laughing. "It took your ass long enough to propose to me."

"I'm sorry babe," he said reaching down and kissing her cheek.

"It's ok," Rose said. "You can go and put your keys in the den."

"Thanks," I told her hugging each of them. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"You better," I heard Emmett yell as I walked away.

I walked down the hall towards the den. As I made my way there I passed several people who stopped to talk to me. I keep my answers short since they asked all the same questions. How are you? How is your dad? We missed you at the reception? I was thankful when I finally made it to the den. The difference tonight from the other night is there was no one playing the piano. I laid my keys on Carlisle's desk and was heading out when Alice popped in.

"Rose said that she saw you," she told me.

"You knew that I would be here," I told her.

"I know," she said laughing. "I had to see you earlier, Bella."

"Alice," I told her taking her hands. "I am fine. Really please believe me."

"Alright," she responded. "Could you take this upstairs for me?"

"Sure," I told her taking the box from her hands.

"Put it on my bed," she said skipping out of the room. How she could skip in heels amazed me.

I hurried up the stairs and put the box on Alice's bed like she asked. When I hit the bottom stair I heard Carlisle speak up.

"Emmett," he said. "Your mother and I are extremely proud of you. Rosalie we want to officially welcome you to our family. We have always thought of as a daughter. We want to wish you both a happy and loving marriage for the near future."

I looked over at the them and they were both head over heels in love with each other. I could tell by the way he was looking at her. It looked as if he would take a take a bullet for her, and would do anything to make her happy.

"To Emmett and Rose," Carlisle said raising his glass. After he said that everyone raised there glasses and toasted to the happy couple. The rest of the evening went by fast and it wasn't long before people started leaving. It was good to have a laugh and the enjoyment of talking to friends. I mingled my way over to Esme and told her goodbye.

"Bella," she said. "Alice told me what you did. You know as well as I do that he is pig-headed sometimes."

"It's okay," I told her.

"You come by anytime," she said hugging me. "I love you like you're one of mine."

"Love you too," I told her still hugging her. "I'll see you later Esme"

I ran to the den and grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I made sure to say goodbye everyone before heading home. The drive home was rather short because I didn't think about anything for once. When I pulled in front of my house I noticed a dim light coming through the living room window. I didn't remember leaving a light on, or did I. I walked through the door and noticed something different.

There were rose petals all over the flower, candles were burning all over the living room, and there were roses everywhere. I was in amazement when I saw this. Who would have done something like this for me? I walked around the living room looking at it all. Then I found a note sitting in the middle of the fireplace mantle. I picked it up and it just said two words: _You Came. _ I knew who did this and I needed to see them. I grabbed my keys and took off into the night.

**EPOV**

I sat in the rental car waiting patiently for Bella to leave her house. After I opened my shades in my apartment a couple of days ago my idea went into effect. I called the airlines and made arrangements to come home. Except this time I only bought a one-way ticket to Seattle. I called my mom again and told her my plan.

"Edward that's a wonderful idea," she said. "I have the perfect time for you to do it."

"When," I asked her.

"Emmett's and Rose's engagement party is in two days," she started to say. "I'm sure that Alice can get her over here."

"That sounds great," I told her. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Love you," she told me.

"Love you too mom," I said hanging up the phone.

When I made it into Seattle I rented a car, since Jasper drove my car back to Forks. I drove to Forks knowing that I had made the right choice this time. Sure enough when I pulled into the driveway Alice was waiting for me.

"Mom told me about your plan," she said. "Personally coming from you it's perfect."

"Thanks," I told her getting my bags from the back. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course," she said happily. "My goal is to get her over here."

"Yes," I told her walking up to the front porch.

"You know that this means shopping," a smile came across her face when she said that.

"I already beat you to it," I said pulling a box from my bag.

"You can't let me have any fun," she said with her hands on her hips. She eventually took the box from me.

"Nope," I said laughing.

That's why I am here today sitting her waiting for her to leave. I heard her front door shut and I looked up. There Bella was wearing the dress I bought for her in New York. She looked beautiful in it and her hair was down fixed with loose curls. I knew that Bella would wear it if she know that Alice bought it. I watched her pull out of the driveway and waited an extra ten minutes to make sure that she wasn't coming back. I pulled up to the front of her house and got out of the car. I grabbed a couple of bags from the front seat and headed for the door. Shit she locked it, that's when I remembered that I knew where the spare key was. I found it and unlocked the door. After a couple of trips to the car, I had everything I needed in the living room.

The first thing that I did was place the roses throughout the room. I followed that up with lighting candles everywhere. I put candles on the floor, on the tables, lining the walkway into the living room, and on the fireplace mantle. I gathered up all my trash and placed a note in the middle of the fireplace mantle with two words. With those two words I expressed to her that I knew the truth. That I knew that she came to the airport to see me, but was too late. As I walked out I showered the floor with rose petals and locked the door as I left.

When I got into the rental car I headed off to a certain location. A location that I knew she would come to.


	11. Chapter 11

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the chapter:

I'll Be Seeing You By: Billie Holiday

The Only Exception By: Paramore

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

When I got back into my truck, I couldn't believe it. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I noticed a different car parked in the driveway. I thought that maybe someone forgot something shook it off and walked around the house headed towards the backyard. I didn't want to go in and they ask why I was back. I couldn't say that I forgot my bag because Rose and Emmett knew that I didn't have one. When I stepped up onto the back porch I looked into the kitchen window and saw Carlisle and Esme in there. I watched as she washed the dishes and he helped her dry them. I was about to take a step of the porch when I heard Esme laugh. I looked back through the window and saw Carlisle pull Esme into an embrace and start dancing to Billie Holiday. It was the small things like that, that make a loving relationship last.

I turned and stepped off the porch heading towards the back of the property. As I walked I thought about everything. What was I doing? Do I really want to do this? Am I hundred present positive this time? What would happen if the past came back? I didn't care I had made up my mind.

For once in my life I didn't fall down on my way. I had the bright full moon to thank for that. The sky was clear and the stars were shinning bright to light my path. As I made my way to the meadow I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. I stopped a short distance from the meadow and saw him. He was pacing back and forth across the meadow. As he paced I saw him run his hands through his hair, like he did when he was nervous. He was dressed in dress pants and a button up shirt that was the same color blue as my dress. It was running across my mind again to around and leave but I couldn't nor did I want to. I knew that if I did I would be doing the same thing that he did so many years ago. I leaned up against a tree and took a deep breath.

I walked around the tree and into the moonlight that was casting light into the meadow to face him one more time.

**EPOV**

By the time I got home I saw that she was telling mom goodbye. I watched her for a minute before taking off to the meadow. Part one of my plan had gone on as scheduled, and the second part was still unfinished.

When I finally made it to the meadow I walked over to the swing. I was too nervous to sit down so I placed the single rose that I brought with me there. I put all I had in this plan and wanted it to desperately to work out tonight. I had several things going through my mind. Will she come? If she does what will she say? What will I do if she doesn't come? I couldn't think about that last question at the moment.

I was so nervous that I had butterflies in my stomach going round and round. I started to pace back and forth running my hand in my hair. I stopped pacing when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Bella standing in the moonlight looking breathtaking.


	12. Chapter 12

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the chapter:

When I Look at You By: Miley Cyrus

You and Me By: Lifehouse

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I saw him turn around and look at me. We didn't speak to each other for a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

"You came to the airport," he finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes," I told him both of us keeping our distance still.

"Why," he asked with pleading in his eye.

"I needed to talk to you," I told him.

"I thought that you said everything that you needed to say at the reception," he told me.

"Can't I ever ask you a question," I told him getting real pissed. "That's all I was doing was asking you a simple question."

"But I thought," he said. But I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"You thought wrong," I told him. I walked away from him towards the swing to sit down. When I got there I noticed a rose sitting there, picking it up I smiled without him seeing me do it. "Why?"

"Why what," he asked still facing the opposite direction as me.

"Tonight," I said watching him turn around to face me.

"I talked to mom a couple of days ago and she told me that you came to the airport to talk to me," he said looking at me. "After I hung up the phone I started to get everything together so that I could home again. I had Alice get you to come over tonight so that I could surprise you."

"You still haven't answered my question completely," I responded. I am going to get Alice the next time I talked to her. This is the second time that she had hid something from me, and it wasn't like her.

"I love you," he said looking at me, and then he turned to face the opposite direction. "I wanted you to know that and that I never stopped loving you. For the past eight years I have regretted walking out that front door away from you. I know that I screwed everything up between us and I will understand if you don't feel that way about me anymore."

I just sat there on the swing listening to him. Before I knew it, he was pacing back and forth across the meadow. I couldn't let him keep pacing like this for much longer. I took a deep breath before speaking knowing that it was time for my decision to be known.

"If you ever," I started to say looking at him. "If you ever take off like that again. I swear Edward I won't forgive you next time."

"Say some-," he started to say before it hit him. "What?"

"You heard me," I told him standing up and closing the distance between us. "I won't forgive you next time."

"Next time," he said still processing what I said.

"Edward," I said. We were still an arm's length away, and he was still in shock. "Could you please say something?"

"I love you, Bella," he said closing the distance between us. He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around.

"I love you too," I told him when he finally put me down.

When he put me down I looked into his green eyes and melted this time. I was with the person that I loved. The person that owned my heart, and I was going to follow my heart this time. He leaned down and placed his forehead on mine. I felt his hands cup my face before I felt his lips on mine. They were soft and this kiss reminded me of our kisses before. I wrapped by arms around his neck welcoming the kiss before he pulled away.

"That dress is perfect on you," he said out of nowhere.

"Alice picked it out for me to wear tonight," I told him as he smiled.

"She didn't buy," he told me as I put the puzzle pieces together.

"What do you mean," I told him still puzzled.

"Before I left New York I picked the dress up," he said smiling.

"I've missed you," I told him still in his embrace.

"I know how you feel," he responded. "That picture was the only thing that got me through the days sometimes."

"Coming here sometimes did it for me," I told him.

"Never again," he started to say. "I will make it up to you."

"I don't care as long as you're here with me," I told him.

"I love you Bella Swan," he said looking into my eyes.

"As I love you," I told him.

I knew that we had been through so much. The truth of the matter could be that it could only make us stronger.

**EPOV**

I turned around and looked at her. We didn't speak to each other for a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

"You came to the airport," I finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes," she told me both of us keeping our distance still.

"Why," I asked with pleading with my eyes.

"I needed to talk to you," she told me.

"I thought that you said everything that you needed to say at the reception," I told her.

"Can't I ever ask you a question," she told me I could tell that she was getting real pissed. I was the dumb ass that took her question as her answer. "That's all I was doing was asking you a simple question."

"But I thought," I said. But she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"You thought wrong," she told me. She walked away from me towards the swing to sit down. When she got there I knew that she would see the rose sitting there for her. "Why?"

"Why what," I asked still facing the opposite direction as her. I wasn't ready to face her.

"Tonight," she said as I turned around to face her.

"I talked to mom a couple of days ago and she told me that you came to the airport to talk to me," I said looking at her. I knew that she needed to her the truth and this time I wouldn't hide anything. "After I hung up the phone I started to get everything together so that I could home again. I had Alice get you to come over tonight so that I could surprise you."

"You still haven't answered my question completely," she responded. I had no idea what she wanted to know. The only thing that I could come up with would be what I said the other night here.

"I love you," I said looking at her, and then I turned to face the opposite direction. I was afraid that if I looked at her then it wouldn't come out right. "I wanted you to know that and that I never stopped loving you. For the past eight years I have regretted walking out that front door away from you. I know that I screwed everything up between us and I will understand if you don't feel that way about me anymore."

I just stood there watching her on the swing listening to me. Before I knew it, I was pacing back and forth across the meadow. I just wanted her to say something

"If you ever," she started to say looking at me. I didn't care what she said I needed to know her decision. "If you ever take off like that again. I swear Edward I won't forgive you next time."

"Say some-," I started to say before it hit me. "What?"

"You heard me," she told me standing up and closing the distance between us. "I won't forgive you next time."

"Next time," I said still processing what she said. She had made her decision and I couldn't believe it. She was giving me another chance and I wouldn't let her regret it.

"Edward," she said. We were still an arm's length away, and I was still in shock. "Could you please say something?"

"I love you, Bella," I said closing the distance between us. I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around.

"I love you too," she told me when I finally put her down.

When I put her down I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and melted this time. I was with the person that I loved. The person that owned my heart, and I was going to follow my heart this time. I leaned down and placed my forehead on hers. I cupped my hands around her face before I lowered my lips onto hers.. They were soft and this kiss reminded me of our kisses before. She wrapped her arms around my neck welcoming the kiss before I pulled away.

"That dress is perfect on you," I said out of nowhere. I wanted to see how she would react if she knew that I bought it

"Alice picked it out for me to wear tonight," she told me and I smiled.

"She didn't buy," I told her as she tried putting the puzzle together.

"What do you mean," she said still looking puzzled.

"Before I left New York I picked the dress up," I said smiling.

"I've missed you," she told me still in my embrace.

"I know how you feel," I responded. "That picture was the only thing that got me through the days sometimes."

"Coming here sometimes did it for me," she told me.

"Never again," I started to say. "I will make it up to you."

"I don't care as long as you're here with me," she told me.

"I love you Bella Swan," I said looking into her eyes.

"As I love you," she told me.

I knew that we had been through so much. The truth of the matter could be that it could only make us stronger. I would never regret becoming Eric's best man for this reason. It brought me home to my family. More importantly it brought me back to my Bella and gave me a second chance.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

The Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers own all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) of the Chapter:

Kissing You By: Desiree

My Love By: Sia

Epilogue

Two Years Later

**BPOV**

"You're up next Bells," I heard Charlie say.

"Ok," I told him taking a deep breath.

A lot has happened over the past two years. After that night in the meadow Edward and myself took things slow and got to know each other again. He moved back to Forks shortly afterwards telling Aro that he would always be ready to play again, but that it was time to go home. Of course there were times where Aro called and had him go play, and I was able to go on some of the trips when I wasn't working. He was my best friend, my love, who knew what to say. We were more open to each other and always able to speak our minds. I had never been more in love with him up until today. That's what brings me to where I am today. I took Charlie's arm and looked down the aisle looking at my future. He was wearing a black suite with a sapphire blue tie, and was smiling that famous smile of his. I met his eyes and saw love and happiness in them.

When Charlie took my hand from his and put it in Edward's, I knew that I was home.

"We are gathered here today," Jasper started to say. Him and Emmett decided to have a contest to see who would marry us. Edward said that whoever wrote the best ceremony got the honor. We already knew who it would be, but it was fun watching them. Jasper made his all about love, trust, and how we got to where we are today. Emmett on the other hand had to throw in his one-liners. So Edward agreed that since Jasper would marry us, Emmett would get to be the best man.

I looked into Edward's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he spoke saying his vows. "Take you Isabella Marie Swan as my wife. I promise to always be here for you, and not runaway when things are bad. I love you with all my being from today until forever. This I promise you."

He took my hand and slide a simple gold band on it. I felt his hand wipe a tear away from my cheek. I took a deep breath knowing it was my turn.

"I Isabella Marie Swan," I said looking at him and smiling. "Take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as my husband. I promise to always be here for you with open arms. I love you with all my heart and always will from now until forever. This I promise you."

Like him I took his hand and slide a simple gold band where it would stay for forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Jasper said smiling. "Edward kiss your bride."

"Yes sir," he told Jasper. He straightened up, saluting him and then the two of them laughing. It must have been an inside joke between them.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I in return wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his emerald eyes. He lowered his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss that started out slow with passion and I welcomed it. The next thing I know is that his is dipping me along with the kiss. I could hear all of our guests laughing and some were even cheering.

"Oh right Edward," Emmett said cheering.

When he finished and stood me back up I couldn't help but blush. I tried to hide my face in his chest, and could hear him laughing.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear.

"As I love you Mr. Cullen," I told him. We walked back down the aisle hand in hand to our future.

**EPOV**

What can I say. The past two years have been the best. There's not a day that goes by that my love for Bella grows. After that night in the meadow I moved back to Forks. I told Aro that I appreciated everything that he did for me, but that it was time to come home. He understood and there are times when he calls for me to come and play. Of course I can never say no, and I am beyond happy when Bella gets to come with me.

I looked down the aisle and saw her walking down the aisle with Charlie. She was breathtaking and I swear I had to pick my mouth up off the floor. Her dress was a simple A-line sweetheart cut, and a sapphire blue sash tied around her waist. What can I say? I love seeing her in blue. Her hair was done in loose curls that hung down her back. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We put the past between us and never mentioned it again. So when I looked into her eyes I no longer saw pain and hurt. Instead I saw love, happiness, and hope. Charlie put her hand into mine, and I knew that I was home at last.

"We are gathered here today," I heard Jasper say, but I couldn't pay attention to him. Instead I looked at Bella and thought back to the day I proposed to her six months ago.

_Six months earlier…_

_ It was a cold snowy day in Forks, and I had just gotten home from playing in Washington D.C. I knew that Bella was at the high school teaching so I headed over to mom's. Luckily for me she was there sitting in the den reading._

_ "Mom," I said getting her attention. _

_ "Hey honey," she said. "When did you get in?"_

_ "Not long ago," I told her. "Can I ask you something?"_

_ "Sure," she said closing her book. _

_ "It's about Bella," I said nervously. _

_ "So help me Edward," she started to say. "If you leave her again."_

_ "Mom," I said stopping her. "I'm not doing that again. I would never do that to her again. I could never or would I ever put her through that again."_

_ "Good," she said relieved. "Now what about Bella."_

_ "I was wondering ," I said then stopped._

_ "Wondering what," she said puzzled._

_ "If I could give Bella grandmother Elizabeth's ring," I said looking at her._

_ "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said getting up to hug me._

_ "Thank you," I told her._

_ She turned towards the wall safe and opened it. After looking for a minute she pulled a small black box out and handed it to me. I opened the lid and saw the oval face with tiny diamonds all over it. I closed the lid and hugged mom before leaving._

_ I had my girl, the perfect ring, but all that I needed was to ask her. Besides myself, my mom was the only other person to know that I was going to propose. I couldn't tell anyone for the fear of them telling her. I already knew where, and how I was going to propose. The question was when was I._

_*****Two Days Later*****_

_ The snow had let up to where it was barely flurrying. She had come over to my parents and I decided that that we should go out and enjoy the snow. We built snowmen, made snow angels, and acted as if we were both five years old again. I looked over and saw her laughing and having a good time. Today would be the day that I propose to Bella. I made a snowball threw it at her hitting the back of her head._

_ "Edward," I heard her say turning around to look at me._

_ "You can't catch me," I told her taking off towards the back of the property._

_ "You're going to get it Cullen," she said chasing me. _

_ I ran all the way to the meadow, stopping at the swing, and preparing myself for her. When she finally made it to me, I grabbed her and kissed her. Her lips were soft and provided the feeling of innocence._

_ "Are you happy," I asked her. _

_ "Yes," she replied. "Is something wrong Edward?"_

_ "No," I told her assuring that I was very much indeed happy. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," she said with a puzzled look on her face. "What's going on Edward?"_

_ "My Bella," I said taking a deep breath. Before I could start saying anything else the snow started to fall steadily. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't love you. I'm grateful for you and for the chance of giving you my heart again."_

_ "Edward," she said but I wouldn't let her finish._

_ "Bella," I said reaching into my pocket for the box. I tired to get down on one knee but I sunk down in the snow. When I looked at face, she looked as if she was going to cry. "I love you with every ounce of my being. I promise to love you everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes," she said. "Yes!"_

_ "Really," I said looking into her eyes._

_ "Edward," she said trying to pull me up from the snow. "Yes I'll marry you."_

_ When I was finally able to stand up I took the ring out of the box and slide it onto her finger._

_ "This was my grandmother Elizabeth's ring," I told her._

_ "It's beautiful," she said looking at it. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," I told her kissing the tip of her nose. "I had better get you in the house, so that you don't freeze."  
_

_ "Ok," she said laughing. She hugged herself to me and I held her. Knowing that I was now the luckiest man in the world. When she let me go, I intertwined our hands together and headed back to the house._

"The bride and groom have elected to write their own vows," Jasper said, and then turned looking at me. "Edward would you please say your vows."

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I spoke saying my vows and taking a deep breath. I looked into her eyes getting lost. "Take you Isabella Marie Swan as my wife. I promise to always be here for you, and not runaway when things are bad. I love you with all my being from today until forever. This I promise you."

I took her hand and slide a simple gold band on it. I looked at her face and saw a tear coming down her cheek. So I took my hand and gently wiped it away.

"I Isabella Marie Swan," she said looking at me and smiling. "Take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as my husband. I promise to always be here for you with open arms. I love you with all my heart and always will from now until forever. This I promise you."

She took my hand and slide a simple gold band where it would stay for forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Jasper said smiling. "Edward kiss your bride."

"Yes sir," I said standing straight up and saluting him. Jasper and myself couldn't help but laugh. The memory of him taking me to the airport that day came flooding back. I told him to look after my sister and he did the same thing to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I got a quick glare from her matron of honor. I knew that Alice would kill me if I missed either her dress or make-up up. I didn't care, I was going to kiss my wife. I liked the way that sounded kissing my wife. When she wrapped her arms around my neck, I looked into her eyes once more. I lowered my lips onto hers. I kissed her softly to start out slow and there was passion in it. I was glad when she welcomed it and kissed me in return with as much passion to match mine. I wanted to have a little bit of fun with her. So I dipped her while I was still kissing her. I could her all of our guests laughing and some were even cheering.

"Oh right Edward," Emmett said cheering.

When I finished kissing her, I stood her back up and watched her blush. How much I loved it when she blushed. I couldn't help but laugh when she tried to hide her face in my chest.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in her ear. I still couldn't believe that she was my wife.

"As I love you Mr. Cullen," she told me. We walked back down the aisle hand in hand to our future.

_**The End!**_

Please Review!


End file.
